The world
by haithuong
Summary: After all Links completed their guests as heroes, they continued to be reborn in modern days world. The story focus on Time (OOT Link) and Twi (TP Link), on their relationship and affairs.
1. Chapter 1

"_Hey Twi, have you chosen your birthplace yet?"_

When their eyes met, Twilight suddenly heard a voice echoing from somewhere so far away in the past. Together with the whispers from wind-laid tree bushes and insects' sound…Twilight blinked his eyes, remember sitting in a classroom of the Biology Institute, Gottingen ( a "university town" in Germany), before his eyes was a blonde lecturer whose eyes were blue as deeply as colors of the fall above Danube river. This was the first term of Botany course that Twi enrolled in, as well as the first time he met the professor in charge of his class, but he swore he knew this man. And he was certain that the professor also had the same feeling about him.

"_Wherever you go, I'll be there."_

In Twi's head, an image of a knight in the green tunic appeared, slowly approached him. It's was those blue eyes that had overwhelmed his soul.

- Mr. Link, please tell me which species had chosen to have an experiment on?

Twi had just been woken from his dream, stammered to find the right answer while he still couldn't take his eyes off those blue pearls.

- Professor….

- Call me Time. – The Prof's voice was calm, but it was also scary. Time was most famous for his killer-mode in the Institute.

- It's Peahat. – Twi blurted.

Since that meeting, Time and Twi had been stuck together two pea in a pot. Twi's tablemates threw him lots of jealous and desired glances – to have such a good relationship with Time was undoubtedly a miracle when you're suck at topics like Probability and statistics. Other people in the institute even spread out rumors that they were father and son in secret due to their resemblance in appearance. Time and Twi couldn't really explain the fact that they were connected by the soul of a green tunic hero, therefore, they let go of the topic.

It seemed that there were not only Time and Twi who had been woken, they were able to get in touch with the others as well. At one time when Time attended a seminar in Moscow which was to discuss about the Mordern Theory of Evolution, he incidentally had a chance to meet with the Culture Minister of Russia – who turned out to be Twilight Zelda – an old friend of Twi. After some encounter with her, Time found out that she was dating Mini – a Link hero of The Minish Kingdom. Mini might be small, but he owned a whole multinational trading corporation of electronic devices, which made everyone admired him. Zelda – the only one that still had connection with Gods – had told Time the reason why they could keep their memories: it was simply because their mission to protect the world still hadn't been done yet.

Even so, both Time and Twi believed that the world was in peace after everything, as they walked along street Halifax. Autumn began to fall down on the German streets, slowly went colder while the colors of those electric light faded into yellow upon the paving bricks.

- Have you ever felt…lonely Twi?

- You meant… the "hero's job"? Well, honestly, I assume that none of us was heroes from the very beginning… like, I was a goat herder and you was a…fairy. For me, this is more likely to be a "connection". A chance for me to meet you and everyone…

Time smiled, took a full breath of cold fresh air. Not only was Time a diligent student but he was also a true boxer athlete. Casually he was quiet, but when it came to study he always found chances to confront with Time, while the others would rather not deal with the institute's chief Professor. Every times he saw that powerful light inside Twi's eyes, Time would always feel a stronger urge to teach him more and more of his knowledge.

- What about you Time?

- Huh?

- Have you felt like missing something?

Time suddenly grew quiet.

All of a sudden, a group of guys coming out of the dark circled them. Normally, Gottingen streets were quite safe, but this time they had chosen a way through a silent alley to make a short-cut to the bar. Twi thought those men just wanted some money to drink beers so he gave away haft of the money he got in his wallet. But they had twisted his arm backward after making him fall down on his knees, as the other three got to Time, pushed him against the wall with a flick-knife. A big guy pressed Time's hands violently to the wall.

- Normally, that was a right thing to do, young clad. But today is not the case anyway, we want to fool around a little more than usual…

The guy used the flick-knife to cut through Time's button-mending threads, button after button until the hidden skin underneath completely exposed, slightly flushed because of the August weather. He licked his lips, hands pinching Time's nipples while his knee pushed against Time's groin. For God's sake, as he shrunk back moaning, twelve pair of nerves inside Twi's head were definitely cut off one by one. Even the ones who hadn't join in the tease, those who had been laughing at first, now suddenly became serious. The flick-knife owner started to breathe heavily as Time was forced to make a loud groan after the hard stimulation on his chest, the guy started to… undo his pants zipper. Twi panicked even more when whose gangster had just… dropped their weapons, stared at Time hungrily. "You gotta be kidding me?!" Twi just wanted to scream. But the moment he saw the bue light in Time' eyes heated up, the blue seemed to be burned alive in lust, Twi was hard right there immediately. The guy holding the flick-knife winked at his gang, allowed his fellow to released Time's hands – probably assumed their prey had gone numb. Time put his hand behind the guy's head, eyes gently closed…

Twi was internally screaming.

- Don't fuck with a professor.

Hardly had Time finished his sentence, the thug had been down already, not even had the chance to yell. They had made a really big mistake the moment they released Time, he knew human body like the backside of his hand – the reason why everyone called him "The Bizarre Doc". When the others still hadn't stopped freaking out, he'd picked up the flick-knife, pointed it at the guy whose hands had held him captive before.

- You scums got knives in your hand but never knew how to bloody use it. I, in the other hand, can see clearly which attack would kill you right there before you have time to call your mommy, or maybe I can let you guys enjoy the pain more slowly, frightfully …

This time, Time didn't have to finish his speech. They'd run away already.

- Hey fatty, come back to bring your friend with you! He will die of the cold outside!

When they all got out of the way, Time buttoned up his cloak, stepped toward Twi.

- Hey kid, how long do you plan to sit there?

Twi's face blushed to a burning red, his mouth still gasping. Time crossed his arms.

- I was quite surprised…when you actually got your wallet out…

Twi dropped his head embarrassingly.

- You don't have to say, I know I was a coward Link…

- What I meant is, you impressed me. – Time held out his hand for Twi – There's always better solution than violence. I can't be like that. I'm very hot-headed…

Twi was astonished to silent. The way Time acted was so gentle, just like when he was standing beside the lectern, touched his heart.

- Don't tell you were so scared that now you can't even stand…hey, not EVEN you?!

It wasn't until that moment that Time realized the reason why Twi couldn't stand up at all. Because he was too focused on the role play to notice that every man who got to witnessed that scene had all frozen to places. Time looked at Twi, then at the street, and finally at himself.

- Your eyes seem to be blaming me…

Thinking deeply for a while, in the end he unbuttoned his cloak, crouched down in front of Twi.

- Ah Time… don't…

He could only resist weakly before Time's strong smell flooded over his head and swept away everything. Oh God his hand was terribly warm, it was supposed to be August, August! Twi's hands trembled, before unconsciously glided over Time's bare chest.

- Ah...

Time moan silently. His voice overflew the entire alley despite being very low. Unavoidably, Twi had to say goodbye to his virginity.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chap 2-

_[Link strolled along a crowded street on a warm sunny day. Pigeons were swooping down the fountain in front of Link as the children were playing.  
><em>

_- Wow! Aren't you the legendary hero?_

A little girl held on to the swordsman's hand, eyes glittering. Link felt his heart throbbing every second went by…

- It's really assuring having you here – her two pigtails dwindled.

_Bong… bong… The sound of the church bell rang… Everything on the street came to a standstill._

_Link turned around. A giant wave came crashing into the city…]_

Time threw up in the bathroom, even though it was still early in the morning and he hadn't had anything in his stomach yet. The awakening of his identity as the Hero of Time still made him feel unease. Many nights had he dreamed of war, heaps and heaps of dead bodies and the tower of Hyrule burning bright in the night. Recently he had dreamed of a flood. Time thought that it was just an illusion he created in his dream at first; but now things were cleared. It was the flood that plunged the entire land of Hyrule, the land he risked his life to protect, into the deep a thousand years ago.

Time remembered that he had to wandered around for two hundred years, torn between the realm of life and death before he could step into heaven all because of his great torment. He thought of the child standing in front of the hero's statue with the sword pointed skyward. Time did not deserve such respect… he was nothing but a failure of a hero, a man who could not even keep his only promise.

The ghost of the past had come back to haunt Time's poor, wretched heart.

* * *

><p>Twi found himseld lacking of focus when the person standing on the lectern was not Time. This was not the first time the head professor was absent. Nevertheless, it was quite unusual for someone as meticulous as him. Twi decided to drop by Time's house after class.<p>

When the bicycle wheels were turning on the familiar paved road, Twi tried hard to think of what had prevented Time from giving his lectures. A few days ago he had looked quite pale, but he avoided the questions from Twi. Although they both carried the same name, even the same hundred-year blood line, each Link still kept a personal space of their own – something that made them entirely different souls, despite of their common wills. Furthermore, the way the world had carved them out was also unlike each other. Twi had been told about Time's world – a land torn between the war of the Gerudo and the Hylian. So many soldiers had fallen that you could feel their souls everywhere you set foot on – the souls of those who had yet to realize that they were dead.

Twi suddenly recalled the first time he met Time when he was still in his world. When it happened Time was already dead, but the will to fight inside his chest still burned strongly. It was as if that person was born to step into the battlefield, leaving behind his childhood to hold his sword high.

_[- Because the Hero of Time has to go back to his ace, there was no one to protect our land. In the end it was drowned… - Wind said with a somber note.]_

Twi jolted out of his stream of thoughts when he was standing in front of Time's house. His house was located in the suburbs where the atmosphere was quiet and not as lively as downtown. The road to his house was covered with the green of the lemon tree's foliage, making it looked like a picture out of a fairy tale. Time created his living space in a way that was not only peaceful but also elegant. Twi just wandered like he was being lured into a wonderland, not realizing that he had already press the door bell but nobody came.

- TIME!

Twi was almost terrified when he swooped down next to Time who was bleeding in the kitchen. When Time was still surprised not knowing how could Twi get here, Twi had quickly found the first aid box. He immediately disinfected the wound and bandaged Time's bleeding wrist.

- Do you feel alright? Why would you be so careless to…

Twi went silent when he realized that the wound on Time's wrist could not be caused by carelessness. The cut was deep, although nothing was near vital part but obviously they had been made to inflict prolonged pain. He was terrified – what had made Time ever thought of hurting himself? He had never showed to be a pessimist…

- What is it Time…

- Forget it. You saw nothing.

- I won't stop asking until you get it in your head that I'm not going to let this through.

Time smiled faintly. He held his hand in front of his forehead, as if the guilt was slowly taking over him.

- I have lived pretending that I didn't know. – Time sighed – I was given a blessing that shouldn't have been given to me. I don't deserve to be the hero they praised. I failed.

- I don't get it, Time…? We've gone through it already…

- But I don't, Twi. I can not stop asking myself "Why was I not there for them?"

_[- If only our hero was there… - Twi heard Wind muttered under his/her breath.]_

- That was not…

- My fault? I've sworn, Twi, sworn that I would protect them. At least I'm not shitty enough to deny that…

Twi did not know how to answer. No matter what he said, this was not something that he could judge freely. But he could not give in, neither. He wanted to understand the space that Time kept for himself and thus never been spoke to anyone.

- Time, what can I do to help you let go of it…

Time went silent. His eyes coldly glided over him. Twi felt like the person in front of him was fading into the ghost of himself, into the long-time-ago death .

- No… Time… you shouldn't have thought so. – Twi trembled when he realized the malice in Time's eyes. – Your "death" could not possibly change anything! There are dozens of guy out there who come to death to hide their own pathetic self, but you are different, Time…

- I was nothing more than pathetic from the start, Twi,

Twi swung his fist into Time's face when his brain lost control. He dodged Twi's blow, striking into his stomach. But Twi did not give up – he came at him with all his might, so quick that Time could not stop his hands from being pinned onto the floor. Time struggled, but he suddenly felt something sharp hitting his shoulder.

- Stop moving, or the needle will break. You don't want to turn me into a killer now, would you?

Then Twi let Time go. He lay there on the ground, not being able to lift even a finger.

- 10cc of Curare (a muscle relaxant drug), enough to knock down an elephant for half an hour. That's what you've taught me. It was you who made me want to become someone like you, Time. And now you step onto everything that I've ever respect about you without any mercy.

Time panicked when he saw Twi's eyes changed its color – the usual green of his eyes had turned into the raging color of an incoming storm. Twi lowered himself on Time, letting his eyes pierced through the soul of the person beneath, as fingers slowly undressed every piece of clothing on Time's body. Time felt like a doll, a helpless figure from what the other man was doing to his body.

- You think you know what it's like to helpless, Time? You think you have the right to die, to be pathetic, to rot? I won't allow it, Time. You have given me no choice.

Twi let his tongue slide across the lower man's nipple. It was no need for the body of a man to have such a sensitive part; yet it was still an evidence of evolution. Like it was to show that there was still somewhere weak and vulnerable inside a man. Twi's hands touched Time's body all over to feel every single motion that over 650 groups of muscle in the human body could convey. He kissed Time's inner thigh, licking and sucking until the white flesh were red and swollen. Then Twi quickly got a hold of Time's sensitive part, soothing the arousal that was just ignited.

- Why… do this. - Time pulled hard when Twi pressed into the head of his cock.

- Only in human does it exist the act of the deep kissing. In their subconscious mind, humans think that touching the most vulnerable places will give them a deeper insight of their opponents…

Twi muttered the words that Time had said in his lecture. Maybe he was doing it so that he could concentrate, or he was just trying to ignore Time's breathless moans. He had to do this. Not because of his own desire, even though Twi knew that he could never escape it. But this is something he had to do.

- Because you'll have to remember it, Time. That every time you ever thought about things like death or giving up on yourself, Time, I will come here and stripped off all those thoughts with these two hands. You feel disgust, you feel hatred? Well that's fine, because now you'll have a reason to keep on living.

Twi inserted his fingers into Time. Time's pupil dilated when Twi pressed there. The prostate gland, located approximately 3cm from the entrance, is where a man can feel pleasure even if his penis is not stimulated. They can even come from being touch there. Time panted, his forehead oozing with sweats and came into Time's hand.

- Stop… please… - Time begged.

- Getting tired already? - Twi lifted Time up and flipped him over - We haven't even started yet.

Time felt his hip being lifted up, Twi's two fingers pressing into his inside again. Twi used his cum as lubricant, making it easier for him to move inside. But the stickiness between his legs made Time felt sick. He felt like he was nothing more than a whore sticking his ass up for other people to play with, letting his lust and desire took control. What's worse was that he did not want Twi to see him in this state…

The Twi that he held so dear.

Time started to cry, feeling ashamed of himself. He wondered whether Twi knew what he was thinking or not as he continuously planted small kisses on Time's neck. Just like that, he had made him moaned and whimpered for countless times until morning, when Time passed out in his arm.

Twi did not sleep. He made the bed, put Time who was already washed and cleaned on it and tucked him in carefully. He stepped out of his room and quietly closed the door.

Twi walked home. He did not remember that he had ridden to Time's place. All he felt was a deep hole inside his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

- Another problem solved by Riemann conjecture? How many times did I tell you that it haven't been proven yet?

- But the before the Pythagoras theorem was proven, it was still right applying on every right triangle.

Ganondorf looked as if he was about to lift up his desk, however a teacher's manner wouldn't allow him to do such. You can call Ganondorf short-temper; but to talk back, it was all about the internal correctness when it came to Mathematics. As in Biology, you could accept a theory at the same time you was finding a way to object it. But it was a different story with Mathematics; one added one equal two – it'd be the same after thousand year – that was which granted it the fame as the Queen of science. Professor Ganondorf had enough reasons to reward Twi a big zero as he used an unproven statement to support another one. But it'd be too harsh on him, as Twi had never had a mind of a mathematician.

- I can get your idea, but in math, "trust" is not enough. – Ganondorf tried to keep as calm as possible.

- Come on teacher, it deserved to be so! – Twi laughed out loud.

Fortunately the class had been over before a crisis broke out.

Ganondorf strangled Twi's neck by his huge arm on the way to the gym where the Boxing Club gathered every Wednesday and Friday. Twi wonder what if he told Ganondorf that they had had a real confict back then in their past life? It was not that matter anyway; they're now a teacher and a student, not The Devil King nor the hero. All Twi had was an ordinary frustrate for his big-mouthed lecturer.

- You don't seem to have daily conversations with lately. Did you play truant in his classes, too?

Ganondorf was talking to Twi as well as retreating into defence – they was now on the ring. This was why Twi didn't like Ganondorf – such a big mouth he had there. After all, how could he face Time the normal way he did? Perhaps he was now planning a wicked trap to kill him in an utmost pain that he would be carved it in his bone.

But even if he had a chance to turn back time, Twi would still did the same. To remember Time's eyes last night, it was liked he had been eaten by a pool of filthy mud. He had to save Time no matter what cost him, even the cruelty he had to commit. Despite how Twi tried to pull himself together, Time's tear still crushed him into pieces. As Twi recalled the way Time's shoulders trembled and how he begged in vain for mercy… He'd always found himself coiling in a corner, crying like a freaking baby.

It was not like he couldn't have chosen a safer way as any other: "Forget it, Time", "You've tried your best", "It's not your fault"… But Twi knew that those were just some morphin for instant usage; the more they use it, the more persistent the pain would be. However it would not drive them to the verge of detesting each other. But to Twi, it wasn't that imprtant. If it was for Time, nothing was unworthy.

Nothing was unworthy.

- Prof. Ganondorf, there was a person who want to challenge Twi!

Ganondorf delayed his attack; he was a little surprise at the challenge. Twi was not only a member of boxing club but also a professional athlete of the national team. Only those who master in this sport would like to take him as their opponent.

- Wow, this is a real deal, Fairy boy!

Twi startled as hearing Ganondorf exclaimed. Before his very own eyes, "that person" stood steadily, his eyes didn't show any hesitation. There was no anger neither, not to mention how determine they were. Time took Ganondorf's boxing gloves, left it coat on the chair and jump right on the ring. People stated to chat – they didn't have a clue about this hidden talent of their professor, as he was a small German with little sight problem. Twi was numb. However it was kind of strange when he realized how his weak self was completely gone the moment he faced Time. Twi was back to his defence while the club was slowly drown in silence.

- I've never thought that some guys would like to play truant in my class.

Time glared at Twi in a swift moment before swinging his fist at Twi's face. Twi countered it with ease. Twi's style of fighting was to observe first, after he had done with studying all of his opponent's move, his striking will do the trick. With a quick look, Twi could tell that Time was no match with him. But other members of the club still broke out in excitement – they didn't give a single idea how those small wrists could be that terribly powerful.

- It's better we don't see each other anymore. – Twi spoke low.

Time knit his brows, his eyes hovered Twi with coldness, he punch once more. But his fist didn't even reach Twi – Time lost his balance, bumped into the ring's ropes. Twi calmly returned to his position.

- After ALL that you have done? – Time growled.

Twi felt as if his heart was pierced through with Time's gaze; he had no idea what gave him the power to stand still.

With no warning, Time swiped Twi's legs. Being surprised by the foul attack, Twi fell on his back. Time quickly caught the chance to jump on his enemy's body and punch his face with all his mind. All of those who observed that were more than shock.

- Coward. - Time nagged.

- What the heck is this? Personal hostile? – Ganondorf rose his hand in helpless abandon.

And then, before every freaking scared eye of those students and a teacher of Gottingen university, Twi grabbed his teacher's collar to lift him up then throw him off the ring platform. The students beneath was heavily struck by Time's weight, which was far more different from his appearance. Twi took off his gloves, threw them at his back.

- What on earth is this kind of boxing? – Ganondorf finally cried – I square, from the bottom of my heart, Biology specialists are now in my black list!

And then he was out with no patient left. The student in the club was worried, but Time told them to leave it to him without reporting this to their supervisor. And at this point, the room was left with only Twi and Time since nobody had interest in "personal hostile". Time loosened his collar, Twi felt as if he could see the bruise near to his clavicle even in such a distance. But Twi could get what Time meant – he didn't need any half-hearted pity or any painkiller that couldn't cure him completely. Time needed something decisive, despite how cruel it is.

Would Twi have enough courage and calm? Or he would end up breaking Time and dying in his own remorse?

The blonde Gottingen student jumped down from the ring, kick his leg as he had done in his very past day. After 18 years living in peace, Twi was mistaken that he had forgotten how to jump into a fight. Those lawless, merciless fight. Meanwhile, Time didn't forget any, his moves showed skill and experience he gained in every battles as a hero: all the shield block, sword counter… But Twi remember it now, and he will show his teacher that he was match for him, and he could, even surpass his master.

- Don't make out like you aren't afraid. It's no use acting strong.

Twi had captured Time. His tremendous shadow fell over him, recalled every bits of the agonizing memory left inside. His hand crawled in the other's neck, from jaws to chest; he could tell him trembling.

- I am afraid... - Time looked at Twi's eyes - ...but you said you would be by my side, didn't you?

Twi's heart missed a beat. Just like that, the other man stood in his arms, being lost and lonely. Then Time called him.

The one who was scared should have been he himself. Could he help themselves come out of this storm, or both of them would be drowned in darkness?

But he did call out for Twi. He did.

So had he not held this person right at that moment, he must regret it even after death.


	4. Chapter 4

_[This was not the first time that Sky watched the hero inherit the green tunic of the legend; he had followed Mini's every footsteps under the four – leaf clovers, and four tiny heroes created from the Four sword… all of them were courageous and amazing Links, just like the ancient soul that lived within them. However, with Time it was an entirely different experience._

_Sky did not know if he could use any other word beside "beautiful" to describe the Hero of Time. Obviously Sky didn't mean "girly"; because he had caught those eyes in the middle of a land of constant rebel, a place where in the night, the dead came rising to continue their war without knowing it had already end. Those eyes had seen enough of all the malice, envy and resentment of human soul in the ace of chaos, yet they were still as clear and pure as if cuddled by the forest green. Just like that, everywhere Time set foot on was marked of revival._

_If Sky could write an epic about the hero of time, he would not write about the ancient spirit or the goddesses. To him, Time had become the origin of the name that people would use to call all heroes – Link. Time was Sky's "Link", the hero that he would dedicate all the beautiful hymns to.]_

Sky woke up on a pile of scripts that was waited to be approved for the last time. It was already three in the morning, two hours left until he begun his flight to Paris to conduct his musical Le héros antique (The Ancient Hero). As its name said, the play was about the first hero, the one who had started the legend of light and shadow, of Link and Ganon. This is the first piece of the epic Symphonie des déesses (Symphony of the Goddesses), which was also the most widely performed, the second being the L'épée du fléau de mal (The Sword of evil's bane). Sky's name in the art world was made by the success of the Symphonie des déesses; until now it had became the most acclaimed legends in all of Europe.

It seemed that even after his reincarnation, Sky's mission was still not over – reserving and passing on the poems of the gods and the heroes they blessed. That was Sky's honor, the honor that he had always carried ever since he pulled the Master Sword out of the ground. It was also a vow, a duty. Not only that, Sky also carried the greatest responsibility of all, which was to watch over all the other "Links". More than anyone else, the first hero understood clearly the hardship and temptation that the other Links will face on their way to protect the world and even after that. Being the ones who had to face the darkness directly, even if they were guided by the gods, they were still the easier ones to fall.

Despite that, Sky himself still had mountains that he could not cross.

_[But when the hero that Sky held so dear was in heaven, the blue in his eyes were gone. Where one eye had gone, the only thing left was a deep pit of despair. Twi had succeeded in guiding Time's soul out of the darkness, but only partially. Time was smashed into many pieces and they could only try to reassemble the shell. Inside the hero of time, just like his name implied, was only old dust of unfulfilled dreams._

_You had given away all your hope, you was bleeding and crying yourself dry, for what reason?_

_- Why is that… only Time has to suffer all of this?_

_Sky tried to find the answer in those Goddesses that he had long believed in thinking that their blessings would bring the heroes to a happy ending after all those pain and sacrifice. Every minute Time sat quietly to look down on the deep sea that was once his beloved Hyrule, Sky felt a part of his heart died. He had asked the goddess Naryu, with all of her wisdom of the world, how to rescue Time. There was only silence.]_

- Sky, did you stay up all night again? I thought the drafts were already finished…

Stepping into the room was a girl with lighting silver hair dressed in a lavender pajama, her eyes looking far – away. After thousands of years following the hero in the green tunic's every footsteps on his journey for justice, now Fi, under her human form, had came back to the friend whose company she loved the most. People thought that Fi and Sky were engaged (secretly), but they were only best friends living under one roof. Fi was a dancer who usually helped Sky in executing his plays.

- Oh no, I just… lost in thought for a while.

Fi looked at the pieces of draft spreading on sky's desk. Among the lines of the script were some photos taken in autumn on some street in France. Among red leaves, an image of a boy with blond hair was taken as if he accidentally passed by the lens. She blinked her eyes softly.

- Well, it's almost four now. We should get going.

Sky smiled, lifting his light backpack over his shoulder. Fi glanced at the photo that Sky put in his pocket with pity and followed him.

* * *

><p>Time used his long vacation to work more on some science magazines and some old unfinished research materials. He did not want to stop his job at Gottingen University (nor did he have permission to do so), but he also could not continue working in his current condition. Time did not do this for money or fame, a habit that he had had since before his reincarnation; he devoted himself to the job that he chooses.<p>

When he accidentally came across a research report about a phenomenon called the Split Personality disorder, Time suddenly thought of "Dark Link". "Dark Link", a familiar term the heroes used to talk about a "shadow" that appeared whenever they felt their faith was losing. Normally it would provoke the heroes into a battle they could not win – people could never win against the mirror image of themselves, after all. But Time had a different experience with Dark Link that he had never told anyone before.

Dark Time was a scrawny kid with almost no fighting ability. He just stood there and stared at Time like a ghost. It made Time thoughts of his own, when he didn't have his sword or shield. When they plunged into battle, he saw the kid cried out. His mournful cries sounded like it came from someone who was rotting from within.

Time had lost for once. He had given up his sword in front of Dark Time's plaintive cries. It sounded like the cry that he himself had repressed. Time was lost in that cry until a blinding light struck his soul, making his mind went blank.

The last thing that he saw… was a pair of eyes… closing…

There were sounds of shoes knocking outside the doorstep. Time did not wait until the guest knock to invite them in, but he was a little surprised because the fifth period probably hadn't ended yet – so it could not be Twi. But he did not remember having an appointment with anyone at this hour.

- ¡Hola! Lange nicht gesehen, Time. (Hello *Spanish* Long time no see, Time *German*) Sorry I came without warning.

Time looked at the person standing at his doorstep with surprise. Yes, it had been a while since they last met in their high school days… No, Time had just seen Sky today, fully aware of the connections between them. He remembered their conversations; Sky was one of the few people Time felt he could trust enough to talk about himself. He was the one that Time deeply respected, as if they really were brothers.

Time was not sure whether Sky had awakened his true identity or not. Time was looking for an answer that, if Sky did not remember that he was Link, was not too awkward in front of a friend.

- It's ok, we're all family, Sky.

Sky dropped the cup that he meant to give Time.

* * *

><p><em>[- The truth is, you are the one being used this time, Twi.<em>

_Time sat on the edge of the table, hands idly sliding over the wood. Twi looked at him with a sense of regret when he understood that he could no longer see him as he was now, in this lecture hall._

_- Don't underestimate me like that, professor. You don't suppose that I'm a predictable person, do you?_

_- We won't find any happiness in this. You know that what I need is not to be caressed… I need something that could make this feeling of guilt go away._

_- A punishment… - Twi filled in the blank of Time's hesitation.]_

Twi ran on the familiar road to Time's house. Assaulting someone was not something in his nature. Twi was born in the countryside of Bavaria, where fields of wheat stretched far in blows of dazing wind. The children here did not know much about the busy streets with neon lights of the capital, or the fun of the night. The tranquility of nature seemed to have become a part of Twi, up until his adulthood. Until he met Time.

This feeling was similar to he first time Twi stepped into the Twilight Realm. He felt lonely and vulnerable in front of the chaotic and upsetting rhythm of this new world. Twi became stronger after he was toughened in that world, so that he could complete his mission. But that was not where he wanted to spend all his life in. Twi thought of his hands burying Time into the windy wheat field, letting the sweet scent of the countryside embraced him in peace. And he could have the blue of his eyes all to himself.

Twi shook his head. The battle had only begun. Maybe in the end they couldn't even find the way back, so he had to be more realistic.

- Time?

Looking from behind, Twi thought that it was Time. But the hair color and posture suggested Twi of something strange and foreign. The middle – aged man about Time's age turned back at him. When their eyes met, he could felt a weird sense of aversion flashing through his brain like an electric current, together with vague memories that rushed back in an instant.

_[- Sometimes you have to face the harshness of reality, Twi. – Sky wiped out the blood on his face._

_- Please have mercy, Sky! – Twi pleaded, standing between Sky and Dark Time who had already passed out – This is… this is…_

_- Sometimes you have to choose between the things you want to believe and the things you have to believe. – Sky coldly replied before he swung his sword.]_

Before Sky had the chance to frown, Twi had launched forward and shielded Time. Time had no idea about what was going on; they had just met yet it seemed like Twi and Sky were already at odds with each other from way back. Twi also couldn't even understand himself – he only felt his heart racing as if it would break under the pressure. His pulse was increasing, his body blazing – he could even felt himself sweat. Sky looked at Twi with discomfort; but because he did not want Time to feel awkward, he avoided his gaze and bent down to pick the broken pieces of porcelain.

- Twi, this is Sky, don't you remember? – Time whispered.

- You two know each other? – Twi did not turn around, his eyes fixed on Sky's every move.

- Of course… I mean that, I've just remembered that it was Sky. Even though we do know each other from before, but… - Time lowered his voice – I don't know if Sky remembers it or not.

- Yes, he remembered. – Twi confirmed.


End file.
